


No Such Thing

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pets, Pip works at a pet shop, Pre-Relationship, Theo has a lot of pets, and philidosia, this was another prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Theo meets a cute boy at her local pet shop.





	No Such Thing

Theodosia’s mother and father often told her that she had too many pets.

“No such thing,” she would reply as she fed her four cats and two dogs. Her parents would simply sigh, and that would be the end of the conversation, as always. So, perhaps six pets was too many. But Theodosia wouldn’t trade them for the world. And she couldn’t bear to split up a family. The female of the two dogs had nursed the four cats, who had once been kittens of a stray cat that had since run away, and now they all loved each other. So she kept for them and cared for them, and often spent the extra money most would use for shopping and spent it on treats for her beloved pets. Occasionally, she would take them to be groomed. But it wasn’t just for her pets.

There was a boy who worked there. He had long curly hair and a constellation of freckles covering every visible patch of skin. And the name on his name tag said ‘Philip’. It was because of Philip that Theodosia took her pets to be groomed and pampered as often as she did. But somehow, after weeks of doing so, she still hadn’t spoken one word to him.

One day, however, as she waited for her dog Daisy, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned, and was face to face with Philip. His cheeks were slightly pink and his smile was nervous and his hands seemed to be shaking, but Theodosia found it endearing.

“H-hi,” Philip said, holding his hand out, “My name’s Philip. Philip Hamilton.” As you took his hand and firmly shook it, surprise filled your senses alongside the butterflies.

“Hamilton? As in Alexander Hamilton? The lawyer?” Theodosia asks. Philip nods.

“Yeah. Guess everyone knows his name. Speaking of names…” he trailed off, and Theodosia laughed nervously.

“I’m Theodosia.” she said, “Theodosia Burr.” She nearly laughed once more when she saw the shock on Philip’s face.

“You don’t happen to be related to Aaron Burr, do you?” he asks. Theodosia nods.

“Yep. That’s my dad.” Philip laughs, and the sound makes Theodosia’s heart race. His smile is so sweet and his laugh is like music to her ears.

“What are the odds that the one girl in town I want to take on a date is the daughter of my father’s business rival?” Philip asks rhetorically. The moment the words are processed, both freeze and blush. Philip mentally berates himself for the slip up. “I-I’m sorry…I, uh, should go,” Philip says, but Theodosia is quick to stop him from walking away.

“What time do you get off work?” Theodosia asks. Philip hesitates. Whether it’s because of fear or momentary confusion, she doesn’t know.

She doesn’t have time to ask before he says, “Five o'clock, why?” Theodosia gulps, but forces herself to speak before her nerves get the better of her.

“Would you maybe wanna meet me at the café around the corner? If that’s not too forward.” Theodosia asks, smiling.

Philip’s face is one of shock, then joy, as he replies, “No such thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
